She's here
by toinfinityandstrangerthings
Summary: Michelle has been through a lot in her childhood. this is a small look into her past and what seeing what the future holds


She's here.

Michelle Jones, never expected to have a family of her own. Yes, she did have her own biological family but, she never once thought much about starting her own one day. About having a relationship with someone so strong that someone else and her could build a life together. It was always just her and she was fine being by herself throughout her school years. No one had seemed to want to be her friend ever even in preschool. So she gave up trying at the end of elementary school. In middle school she became that " freak" that everyone ignored and hated. It all went downhill from there.

She was invisible to everyone. A ghost. She was lucky enough to rarely get bullied, but still hurt having no one to talk to. The worst though was having to pair up for assignments and people looking so sad when having her as a partner. School sucked at this time. Her home life around this time would also got really bad. Her older brother Sam had been shot by a NYC police officer for a crime he didn't commit. They thought he had stolen some rich man's car. When in fact it was his friend who looked very similar who did. Sam was Michelle's happiness, as cliché as it sounded. He was always there to listen to her, to hug her and to tell her it would be okay. From the time Michelle fell from her bike to the time she was left out from a what seemed like the millionth birthday party, he was ALWAYS there.

He was 4 years older than Michelle. He didn't deserve to die so young. He was only 17 years old when he was killed. Michelle was in 8th grade when it happened. All those memories of walking down to their local store, playing go fish and him letting her win and most importantly their movie time. Both loved movies, more than either of them would like to admit. They would both analyze them as much as they could, first just Sam and as Michelle got older her also. Sam also loved acting out Michelle's favorite movies. He made her laugh so hard with all the voices he could do. All of these memories gone. No not gone just stopped.

For now. When Michelle's parents told her the news, Michelle did the opposite at what her parents thought she would. Michelle ran up to her room and screamed. Letting out all the anger and sadness she could. She hated to cry. Sam told her it was okay to cry but that she was stronger than that. She had to be strong for him This time Michelle was alone. There wouldn't be another hug , high five, pep talk, movie night no nothing. It was over. As much as it broke Michelle it broke her parents much more.

They started to fight and there was no one for her to turn to. For once in her life she hated being alone. Even though she would never admit it to anyone. She spent countless nights crying herself to sleep. The fights only got worse and sometimes Michelle was in the middle of them. She got bruises from her father for not taking his side in arguments. Nothing seemed to make her smile as much as she did before. Her parents were never like this before Sam died. They use to be loving and caring people. Losing Sam though made life hell.

School was her escape now, surprisingly. It was refreshing to just bring a book and read and have people leave her alone.

So when she ended up sitting at the edge of someone's table at the beginning of high school it was a first. She never ate in a cafeteria since elementary. It was taking a risk, taking a risk of being judged. The two boys on the other end, had been best friends forever. She hoped they wouldn't mind her sitting at the other end. Their names were Peter and Ned. Two of the nerdiest boys in the school. The two boys never acknowledged her. They kept to themselves like everyone else in school did. Often looking at her and turning away before she could look back. Idiots she thought.

It wasn't till one day that Peter seemed to care and instead of sitting at the end he usually did ,he sat next to Michelle. The ONE day Ned was out of school.

" Decathlon practice was rough wasn't it" he said giving her a little nudge. No reaction. He was about to walk away when he heard a small voice.

" why are you talking to me? And also, not really, you were just staring off into space Parker" she said rolling her eyes.

" just wanted to say hello, I felt it was about time I did, seeing as you sit at the same table as Ned and i "

That's how it started. Every day he wanted to know more about her. She also found a interest in learning more about him. They soon went from being people who sat at the same table to good friends. Michelle made Peter happy. And Peter somehow made a impression on Michelle and somewhat healed a small part of the hole in her heart that Sam had left.

From watching Star Wars to ranting to each other, it became normal. Michelle no longer had to watch movies alone in silence. She went to peter's apartment whenever she had the chance. She met his aunt may and instantly loved her. She was so kind and sweet and everything a guardian should be. She found herself ranting about every scene while acting them out to Peter. It was soothing, hearing him laugh or act along with her. Michelle and Peter also began going to get coffee in the morning before school. Peter hadn't been a huge coffee person before meeting Michelle. Though now he couldn't imagine a morning without it. They also helped each other prepare for their decathlon practices. With Michelle being the captain, it could get stressful at times. Peter made her life meaningful again. Michelle didn't want to jinx anything but she felt as if her sadness going away… slowly.

They finished high school together with their bond stronger than ever. At the end of junior year they became a couple. Michelle knew was taking a risk letting Peter into her life so much. Letting him in on why she hated being home and everything that she had been through. Why she was who she was. She had never trusted someone this much… minus Sam. Peter made her so happy though so she was willing to take that risk.

College was fun and stressful. Both Peter and her had gone to MIT. It was a beautiful college. She loved all the classes she took. though she couldn't say the same about her professors. Some of them needed to take a chill year had been easy. Michelle wasn't much into parties as she was into reading or hanging with her boyfriend during breaks. Sophomore year was a little less fun, starting to study more and take on more classes. It was stressful most of her year. During a big part of that year she wanted to go home. No not to her house, to Peters apartment. She missed May, who she had created quite a bond with. Peter kept saying they would visit as much as they could. They didn't end up visiting that year much. Besides breaks, which were nice but it wasn't enough for her. Junior year, was a mess. She had taken so many classes and her time with Peter was little to non existent. They found small hour breaks when possible but, these professors really cracked down on the tests. Separation anxiety for Michelle was very much present.

She would go days, weeks without seeing him. It was pure torture. She at times she just wanted to give up. But Peter kept her going. He would always text her to make sure she was okay and gave her pep talks through texts and she did the same for him. It helped but not much as in person would. It was in their senior year of college though that Michelle fell pregnant. She hadn't expected , but knew it was a possibility that she could. Being apart so much in their junior year, senior year they made a promise to see each other as much as the could. Much more than they had the past year. They had kept true to their promise. All the sexual tension from the past year, was let out over winter break. Looking down at the pregnancy test, Michelle had a few thoughts. She never thought of having kids of her own.

She didn't think she would be a good mother. She loved kids though so much. She had so many little cousins who loved her. She thought of her child in her stomach. How she wanted to protect him or her, from the world. She didn't want them to have a childhood like she did. She wanted a girl. A girl she hoped would have black or brown curly hair. Unless she got the straight hair from her dad. A little girl who had the most chocolate eyes ever. A girl who Michelle and hopefully Peter promised to love. Because she was created with love, their love that was so intense it made another human being.

When she told Peter, he surprisingly wasn't mad. He gave her the biggest hug and said he loved her. This was such an opposite reaction then what she thought he would have. He was looking forward to being around for his child. Just to be a dad in general, since he never had one growing up. To teach them so many things. He hoped their child looked more like Michelle then him. He didn't care about the gender though unlike Michelle , just for him or her to be healthy

The 9 months went by semi fast. The first few months, Michelle had morning sickness. It wasn't fun but Peter was always there to hold her hair back. Around 5-7 months Michelle's food cravings had been insane. She would eat the weirdest things. Peter just went with it though, no need to debate. She and Peter also graduated from MIT together during her pregnancy. Michelle's bump was visible by this point but the gown made it less so which she was glad for. Seeing May in the audience made all the difference to both Peter and Michelle. She was their biggest cheerleader. Michelle's parents didn't even go to the graduation. During the last two months, Michelle was doing less and less. During this time they had saved enough money to buy a small house. May helped a little but Peter and Michelle had saved most of the money. It was a 4 bedroom and 2 bathroom house. It was perfect for them.

They were ready for him or her. Setting up their nursery and all that was left was him or her to make their arrival. Then on September 28th 2024, their child was born. It wasn't till minutes after till they found out the gender. " congrats, you two have a beautiful little girl" the nurse said. Michelle had to hold in the tears. She had a daughter. She was beautiful as the doctor handed her to Michelle. She saw small curls on her little head. She had so many of her dad's features, but some hers as well. She was a beautiful mix of her and Peter. She couldn't believe she and peter had made this beautiful little girl. " what should we name her?" Peter asked as he leaned down and kissed his daughters head.

Michelle looked up at him.

"Sam Kalyn Parker, its just what feels right" Michelle tells him.

" Whatever you want its your choice " he says.

"Now Sam will forever be with us, it what he deserves. She said to Peter looking up at him. Michelle was happy to have another sam in her life, someone she would care for just like sam did for her. Peter smiles as he kisses her head looking down at Sam. " He would be so proud of you Michelle. So proud, I wish I could of met him."

"Hello Sam , oh how you are so loved by me and your father. " Michelle says while unswadiling her before laying her on her chest. She then took a hold of her small hand.

She was here.

Michelle was officially a mother. Something she never thought she wanted or would be. Never in a million years did she think she would have a chance to be a mom. She wanted to be the best mom she could for Sam though. She was her everything. Having her on her chest and her head rested on her heart, it felt so comforting. "your uncle is looking down on you and wishing he could be here, He would of loved you " Michelle tells Sam while letting a tear fall down her face.

May had come into see little Sam and help with her. Yes she was Peters aunt, but Michelle and him had decided that she would be Sam's grandma. Its the role she deserved to have. Since Michelle's parents were out of the picture for now. Maybe someday they would come around and want to meet their granddaughter but for now , having May was just fine, no it was perfect. Peter and her also had Ned and Betty to help out. The best friends Peter and her could of ever asked for.

Since Peter didn't have any siblings, Ned was Sam's uncle. The fun cool uncle, Ned had joked while holding her. But now with everyone gone from the hospital. She stared down at Samand smiled. Sam stretched out and gave a little yawn. Peter her and their daughter. This was what family was. The one she had created and she loved the two of them so much. This is what she thought she would never have. With peter's arm around her she leaned down and whispered something into Sam's ear. She knew it was too early to think about a second child, but she couldn't help it. She wanted Sam to eventually have someone to take care of and look after. To protect like Sam did for her .

"Maybe you will get a little brother in a few years, just maybe we can arrange that." She says before laughing at Peter.

She was here and Michelle had never been happier.


End file.
